


A Truly Happy Birthday

by Blackbeltkitten2



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Technically Historical RPF
Genre: Al is roundy but less so than Napoleon, Almeli is Napoleon's nickname for Al, Anal Sex, And started writing at eleven thirty because I'm bad, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, But I only found out at ten, Fluff and Smut, Happy birthday Napoleon!, I feel bad I didn't get this done before midnight, It's a combination of "Al" and what I hope is "honey" in Corsican, Leon is Al's nickname for Napoleon, M/M, Napoleon is chubby and soft, Napoléon François Joseph Charles Bonaparte goes most simply by "Charles", Oral Sex, Sex, Which is of course the "Leon" from Napoleon, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeltkitten2/pseuds/Blackbeltkitten2
Summary: It's Napoleon's birthday, and not only does Al have surprises for him, Napoleon has surprises for Al.(May add additional chapter later on about whatever surprises Al had for Napoleon.)





	A Truly Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> The 15th was Napoleon's birthday, but I was bad and didn't finish this fic before midnight on the 15th, augh procrastination!
> 
> I haven't abandoned Bad, Bad Alphonse Capone, I've just been lacking inspiration to finish the next chapter. Yet again, damn procrastination, and self-diagnosed ADHD on top of it.
> 
> [This here is Napoleon's robe](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1i4FmKhSYBuNjSsphq6zGvVXaT/Bridal-Boudoir-Robe-Red-Feather-Trim-Bridal-Sheer-Robe-Tulle-Illusion-Long-Birthday-Feather-Robe-Costume.jpg_640x640.jpg), [and these here are Napoleon's panties.](https://www.prettychic.me/en/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/CH4460-BORDO.jpg)

"... Birthday dear Napoleon, happy birthday to you!"

Napoleon smiles widely and blows out the candles, all one hundred ninety-eight of them. Everyone claps and cheers.

"Merci, thank each and every one of you, this is without any doubt the best birthday I've ever been coerced into."

Everyone laughs at that, and Al pats him on the back.

"Aww Leon, c'mon, we had ta throw ya a party, what's life without celebration?"

Napoleon shakes his head and grins, "In the words of you, boring as Hell."

-  
Cake and drinks were had, presents were given, laughter easy, but Napoleon couldn't help the tension from building.

Napoleon finally wipes his fingers and lips and turns to his ex-wives, "Josephine, Maria, will you watch the boys? I just remembered something I need to attend to, and I cannot forget about again."

Marie-Louise nods. "Of course, after we find them."

Al's face goes from relaxed to panicked, until Josephine winks and gestures towards another table, where the toe of Charles' boot is sticking out from under the tablecloth.

Napoleon shakes his head and snorts, before announcing loudly. "Indeed, _I certainly hope they're not lost forever._"__

_ _Napoleon stands up as two giggles come from under the table, "Come, Almeli."_ _

_ _Al gets one of his trademark gleams in his eye and stands as well._ _

_ _"'Course, Leon."_ _

_ _He pushes up both of their chairs and steps over, taking Napoleon's hand, leading him towards the door._ _

_ _Frankie gives them a wolf whistle as they get to the door, and several people laugh._ _

_ _-  
A good twenty feet down the hallway, as the noise starts to dampen, Napoleon sighs softly._ _

_ _Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Al frown and glance over at him._ _

_ _"Just a sigh of relief, Alphonse. I thought we'd never get away and be alone together."_ _

_ _Al grins, and suddenly gets a knowing look in his eyes, "Oh? Hm. For how long now?"_ _

_ _"Since the very moment I finished my slice of cake." Napoleon chuckles, cringing slightly._ _

_ _Al laughs quietly and nods, sliding his hand up Napoleon's arm to his shoulder, and then down to the small of his back._ _

_ _"Sorry 'bout that."_ _

_ _"Mhm, of course you are, you sneak."_ _

_ _Napoleon and Al both chuckle, slipping into the Aristocrat's Bedchamber exhibit and closing the door._ _

_ _Napoleon locks the door, and when he turns around Al pins him to the door, kissing him deeply._ _

_ _"Mmmh!"_ _

_ _They stand there for a while, kissing and slowly taking off each other's clothes, until Al's down to his union suit, pants, shoes, and socks, and Napoleon's down to his breeches, underdrawers, stockings, garters, and boots. Napoleon gently pushes Al away._ _

_ _"Give me a moment, you can undress yourself if you'd like."_ _

_ _Napoleon gives Al another peck on the lips, getting a smile for it, and walks across the room, behind a privacy screen. It had been a while since he'd had the chance to dress up, and this was a prime opportunity to do so. Napoleon quickly takes off his remaining clothes and opens a chest and pulls out a wonderful red sheer robe with fake fur trim, and a lacy, strappy pair of women's modern panties in a matching shade._ _

_ _Napoleon blushes slightly and pulls the panties on, before putting on the robe. Napoleon looks in the small mirror and picks up a brush, brushing out his hair before peeking around the screen._ _

_ _Al is sitting on the end of the bed, naked, the sheets already pulled down so they're out of the way. Al glances over and grins._ _

_ _"I'm supposed ta surprise you on your birthday, not the other way 'round."_ _

_ _Napoleon shakes his head and chuckles, stepping out completely from behind the screen and posing suggestively, grinning at the stunned expression on Al's face._ _

_ _"Well, too bad Almeli, I get to make the first surprise this time."_ _

_ _Al shakes his head slowly and grins, "Well damn, guess I'll just have ta be okay with it... C'mere."_ _

_ _Napoleon grins even more widely and walks over slowly, the robe billowing slightly with each step, until he stands in front of Al._ _

_ _Al immediately rests his hands on Napoleon's hips, rubbing little circles with his thumbs, grinning up at him._ _

_ _"Good God, look at ya..."_ _

_ _Napoleon smiles and pecks Al on the lips, "That good, even with my pot- I mean, even with my, ah, _Italian physique?_"___ _

_ _ _ _Al nods firmly and stands, kissing him deeply again, before ushering him up onto the bed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"What d'ya want the most, Leon?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Napoleon lays down on his back and unties the robe, and if Al's first expression wasn't enough of a sign, he must look absolutely irresistible._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I want you the most, and as soon as possible. _Please._"___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Napoleon wiggles his hips for emphasis, the head of his cock peaking out from the panties, leaving a slick spot on his abdomen._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Al smiles and runs his hands up and down Napoleon's thighs slowly and leans down, kissing down his chest and stomach. Napoleon runs his fingers through Al's hair._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Almel- Oh!"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Napoleon groans softly and grips Al's hair tightly as he licks and sucks on the head of his cock. Napoleon lifts his hips to let Al pull the panties down and off._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Al takes his sweet time lapping and sucking Napoleon, driving him absolutely mad, before reaching over to the side table to grab the oil jar._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Ooohhh... Almeli- _Aaahn-_"___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Napoleon writhes and whimpers and begs as Al fingers him into insanity, panting and silently praying for Al to stop teasing him and hurry up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Alph- Oh..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Al pulls his fingers out, and when he presses back in, gripping his hips, Napoleon can't complain about the teasing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Aaah! Iè, per piacè, ci!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Ohh Dio... Damn, yeah..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Al tugs Napoleon's hair, thrusting easily. Napoleon claws desperately at Al's back, begging and moaning loudly, shuddering when Al pants in his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Più duru, _per piacè!_"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _-  
"Diu benedica..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Mmmh... Yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Napoleon giggles and rolls over, giving Al a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Well, how's your birthday now, Leon?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Oh, just the happiest birthday I've ever agreed to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
French:  
"Merci, thank each and every one of you, this is without any doubt the best birthday I've ever been coerced into." =  
"Thank you, thank each and every one of you, this is without any doubt the best birthday I've ever been coerced into."
> 
> Corsican:  
"Aaah! Iè, per piacè, ci!" = "Yes, please, there!"  
"Più duru, _per piacè!_" = "Harder, _please!_"_  
"Diu benedica..." = "God bless..."___
> 
> __  
_  
_  
_Italian:  
"Ohh Dio... Damn, yeah..." = "Ohh God... Damn, yeah..."_  
_  
_  



End file.
